SEX ED
by xxshittyassholexx
Summary: When Kelly Kelly has Randy Orton as a teacher for SEX ED , what happens ?


Me, Myself, and I

I'm Kelly, Kelly Kelly to be exact. My real name is Barbie Blank, but I'm not the same person I used to be. I am 16 years old and attend Justin Bieber High School. Yeah. The stupidest High School ever. My stupid parents made me go. When I moved into my own house, my parents still made me go to the school, that was the only way I could get rid of them. The reason I moved out is because they wanted to send me into a mental house. I ran away from home and lived with my 6th grade teacher. Randy Orton. He was 26 years old. He is the reason I am in prison now. My physiatrist thought it would be good for me to write down all my thoughts. I hate her so much. I hope she dies, like all those other women.

Chapter 1

I was 11 when I first met Mr. Orton. He was amazing. It was the first day of the 6th grade. He looked amazing. His striking blue eyes were looking at every one of the girls. It was my first day of middle school and this teacher wasn't making it comfortable. Especially me. I don't think I should have dressed like a hooker. Ironically, our first class was Sex Ed and I don't know why a guy was teaching that? Especially to girls. **AWKWARD! **He had this amazing white V-Neck T-Shirt on with these grey jeans. A little too showy for a teacher.

***2 weeks passed of school***

***The school bell had rang***

"Miss. Kelly, may I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Orton." I replied.

He looked more amazing than ever. He was wearing a long sleeve plaid red and black T- Shirt with a cross over his neck with these black skinny jeans that LITERALLY stuck to his legs. He looked amazing. He had these muscular pair of arms that any girl would die to be in. Focus Kelly! FOCUS ! !

"I was wondering if you were interested in private tutoring? At my house. No charge, every day after school from 3:00 until 9:30. I'm sorry but you don't even seem to catch up with anything in class." He sounded amazing.

I was getting hypnotized. I was getting hypnotized by my 6th grade teacher. Is he flirting with me? I just died. O.O

"Yes Mr. Orton, I was going to ask you for private tutoring. It's like you read my mind." I replied.

And he smirked at me.

My teacher smirked at me.

My TOTALLY hot teacher that I would totally do, he smirked for me,

That's hot.

**This is how it started. Now I'll describe our "Tutoring"**

**I've had him for 3 years as my teacher for the same subject.**

Chapter 2

**-3 YEARS OF TUTORING AT THE ORTON HOUSE HAD GONE BY-**

I was in the car with Randy. We decided that I shouldn't have my parents drop me off. Partly because my parents don't know that I am doing this. They think I'm at the library with my best friend, Maryse. I actually hated her but I told my parents she was my best friend. Honestly I didn't even have any friends. I hated friends. They were bitches. While we pulled up to this gorgeous house. You could buy a house like this with a teacher salary? I know what I'm doing when I grow up. He got out of the car and opened my door for me. What a gentlemen. He's been doing this for me since Day 1. We went inside and as usual we didn't do homework. We got undressed. He slipped on his condom and I went inside his bedroom and put on my lingerie. He walked in a naked Randy and I was next to his stripping pole. Yeah, he had a striping pole installed inside his house for me. I started doing his favorite move. I liked to call it "The Firefighter". I jumped at the top of the pole and with all my gracefulness I came down the pole and I stuck my ass out at the end and I started doing a strip tease. Slowly I started walking towards his bed and I took off my lingerie little by little until I was naked in front of my teacher. I could see his boner under the blanket. Time to put on a show. I climbed from the bottom side of the blanket and worked my way towards his dick. I slowly started to suck and I heard him moaning. This time it was a different show, I always did the same routine. I did the strip tease and a blow and went home. This time I'm gonna go farther. I'm going to have him do something to me. I don't enjoy sucking his dick all the time. He has to do something today. I'm gonna have him go inside me this time. I finished my blow and he started kissing me and as usual I had to take my breath and go down again. If I didn't he would shove me down. I've learned the hard way. I asked him if we could go all the way.

"You wanna tea bag me today?" He asked with the biggest grin on his face I have ever seen.

This isn't normal is it? o.O

"No! I want you to enter me or something. I do all the hard work. I give you everything you want and the things you don't want. I give you more than expected and what do you do? You give me a B in your class. And a B+ If I sleepover and let you eat off me. What is this? Do you want me to report you?" before I knew it I was yelling at Mr. Orton.

That's fucked up, I have do all this for him and I still call him Mr. Orton. Why? Because he says, it'll sound weird if you call me by my first name. They'll figure out what's going on.

**-KISS MY ASS-**

"YOUR GONNA REPORT ME?" He was yelling louder than me.

"No. I was just threatening you. Calm down. I love you." I didn't know what I was saying.

What's wrong with me?"You love me? I thought we weren't doing anything? This was just to have our own pleasures!" He was yelling so loud.

I was getting pretty scared.

"This is fucked up. I'm tired of doing this to you. I'm tired of blowing on you. I'm tired of striping for you. I'm not getting anything. You basically fail me in class. I don't get to see my family because you made me move in with you because you wanted late night pleasures and didn't wanna drive for 5 minutes to come and fucking pick me up." I was yelling as loud as I could.

I wanted to be done with this ass.

But while I was walking out I heard a click.

I turn around to see Randy with a gun.

He was pointing it at his neck

"I will shoot myself and I have your fingerprints on this to prove you killed me." He said

He was right.

I had used that gun to look like a police in one of the strip teases for him.

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled.

"Watch me" He said.

As he reached towards the trigger I told him to stop.

I didn't care if he died or not.

My record would have gotten dirty if he died.

Apparently because I was the one who killed him.

That's fucked up..

Chapter 3

**-BARBIE BLANK IS NOW 22 YEARS OLD. 8 YEARS HAVE PASSED AND SHE IS STILL LIVING WITH HER "BOYFRIEND" RANDY ORTON WHO IS NOW 34 YEARS OLD. SHE HAD DROPPED OUT OF SCHOOL THE DAY THAT RANDY THREATENED TO KILL HIMSELF AND SHE RAN AWAY FROM HER PARENTS HOUSE.**

**HER NAME IS NOW KELLY KELLY. AND RANDY IS NOW RANDAL ORTON. THEY LIVE IN A SMALL HOUSE IN ST. LOUIS, MISSIOURI. KELLY HAS HAD AN ABORTION 7 TIMES FROM THAT DAY ON. SHE KEPT ONE OF THE CHILDREN BUT RANDAL KILLED IT 3 WEEKS LATER. CLAIMING HE COULDN'T BE A FATHER WHEN HE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE HER-**

**-Kelly Kelly is in love with Randy Orton. But, Randy isn't that teacher he claimed he was. He was actually a rapist. He has Kelly go out and bring women of all ages to him. But, since Kelly is deeply in love with Randy, she does as he orders , but she brings them home dead.-**

I had brought Randy another dead woman.

Her name was Samantha.

She had red hair, brown eyes and she was tall.

When I had killed her and empty parking lot, she was wearing a shorts that were tight and showed her ass, her shorts were from Abercrombie, and this tank top that showed all her cleavage and her tattoo on her chest that said "Alanna" in this gorgeous dark blue font. Apparently, the more gorgeous the women were, the less Randy threatened to kill himself.

After he was done doing whatever he does with the women, I got rid of her. I removed all of her internal organs and rubbed her with alcohol to remove all of the fingerprints Randy and I had left on her. I threw her in a plastic trash bag and then threw her in the room we store all of them in. Randy then came up to me and said "Good Job". I hated doing all this, but I loved him and didn't wanna make him upset. Now that he was done with her, he got hungry. Apparently fucking a dead woman builds up an appetite. I wouldn't know and I don't wanna know. So I made him some pasta. He ate it like he had never to eat before. Before I knew it, Randy was pushing me into his bedroom. It reeked of cigarettes. I saw some cocaine on the floor. I think I saw some marijuana in a Ziploc but I honestly didn't even care. I wanted to leave St. Louis. I wanted to go back to Canada. I wanted to finish High School. I was pushing Randy towards the wall. I could smell the alcohol, the drugs, the cigarettes. I was done. Before I knew it I heard yelling coming from downstairs.

"FBI!"

Why was somebody in my house yelling FBI?Before I knew it I was being pushed to the floor.

Randy was already shot.

Shit.

They found out about the drugs.

They found out he was a rapist.

They found out about the women.

They found out about me...

I was being sent to prison.

Chapter 4

I have been charged for 2nd degree murder. 37 times. I have killed 37 people.

I have been sentenced for Life Time prison.

Randy was sentenced to the Electric Chair as soon as his case was closed.

I am now in Prison.

I could have been sentenced house arrest, but instead I chose to have a Parole Officer in the year 2030.

If I live that long.

Here you go Ms. Physiatrist.

_**I hope you melt in hell. **_


End file.
